With respect to some IC circuits, they may be operated in a clock signal edge triggered mode at a high frequency. However, these IC circuits may consume too much power when operated at a low frequency. With respect to other IC circuits, they may be operated in a self-timed mode at a low frequency. However, these self-timed IC circuits may give up too much performance in order to provide sufficient margin to account for process-voltage-temperature (“PVT”) variations. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC circuit that overcomes one or more of these limitations.